You're In My Heart
by One Winged Angel's Lover
Summary: The chapter you've all been waiting for!
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Sailor Moon or LOTR this fic was inspired by the song Last Impression GW!  
  
  
  
YOU'RE IN MY HEART  
  
"BAKA! What do you mean your pregnant!?" A very angry senshi asked.   
  
"Really Serena I have to agree with Rei. Especially since the childs not Darien's." Ami told her.   
  
"Yeah and just how are we going to explain this to him?" Lita asked worried.   
  
"I'm sure he'll understand." Serena told them softly.   
  
"Of course he'll understand Serena." Mina snapped sarcastically.   
  
"What are you going to say to him?" Luna questioned and Rei said very sweetly,   
  
"She's going to say: Oh hi Darien I'm pregnant and the child's not yours! So Rini's gone for good!" Rei then continued glaring at Serena.   
  
"I know what we can do!" Mina excalmied.   
  
"What?" Ami asked.   
  
"Serena will just have to get an abortion." She told them and Lita said,   
  
"That's a great idea Mina if we do that Rini might still be born and Crystal Tokyo may exsist."   
  
One by one the inners all agreed that Serena would have to get the abortion except for Serena and Luna.  
  
"No! I refuse I'm not going to murder my child!  
  
"You don't have a choice Serena. It's your own fault you new about Rini and you still got pregnant." Mina told her.  
  
"Yeah and you never told us where you went and who the father is." Lita reminded her.  
  
"Yeah Serena who is this guy!" Rei said angrily.  
  
"You aren't going to find out so just leave me alone!"  
  
"I agree with Serena I'm not happy she got pregnant. But she is still Sailor Moon and the princess. Therefore I believe that if she wants the child she should." Luna said.  
  
"But Luna this is going to change the future!" Lita said.  
  
"How about this Serena can keep the child but, when its born she'll have to give it to someone else." Ami said.  
  
"NO!" Serena yelled once again covering her abdomen.   
  
"Those are your choices Serena. Get the abortion or give up the child when its born." Rei said.  
  
"Give me a night to think." Serena said and she then left the shrine with Luna.  
  
  
Review!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own them! Also thanks for the reviews! I loved every one of them! Oh yeah Odonpherous Dillyshwanger I don't believe it's a good idea to wait for me to keep posting because I get severe writers block. Also Marzy001 thank you for your review and don't worry I'll have everything explained soon. This idea for a story has been stuck in my head for a while so I decided to give it ago. Now ENJOY CHAPTER 2! *also my mother's grandmother and mother are sick so I may not be able to keep updating fast so please be patient!  
  
  
  
Chapter two  
  
  
As Serena and Luna made there way down an alley Luna said, "Serena I'm worried about the inners. They might turn against you and injure you and your child purposely."  
  
"I know Luna I'm worried to but don't worry it should all be over soon." Serena told her.  
  
"You're not getting the abortion are you?" Luna asked worriedly.  
  
"Of course not this is my child and I'm going to keep it." A tree with cherry blossoms caught her attention and she thought, 'I'm sure he would love to see a tree like this.' She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Luna ask her another question.   
  
"Serena if I may ask who is the father, and where did you meet him?"  
  
"I met him after the fight with Chaos. You see when the battle was over time somehow stopped. At first I thought that Trista wanted to tell me something but she didn't. Suddenly I saw a woman. She told me her name was Gladriel and she asked me to got to her world and that someone needed my help. I asked her about what would happen to my friends and she said that time would not start again until I came back if I went. So I then went to her world found the guy and fell in love with him." Serena rushed the last sentence and began to blush lightly.  
  
"Then what?" Luna asked feeling there was much more to the story than Serena was letting on.  
  
"Then I came back and continued to be the same Serena you know and love!" She said with false happiness.  
  
Luna noticed her act and decided not to purse the matter any further.   
  
"Lets get something to eat Luna!" Serena said after a few minutes of silence. "After all I'm eating for two now!"  
  
Luna chuckled at her princess's cheerfulness and nodded in agreement. Then the duo set off for some food at the Crown Arcade.   
  
***  
  
"She's pregnant?" A voice asked sounding a little puzzled.   
  
"Yes." Said the second.  
  
"I can't believe this," said the third, "one minute we have our whole future planned out for us and now it's changed completely."  
  
"Your right Amarra but what can we do? What do we do now?"  
  
"We stay by our princess Michelle."  
  
"I know Trista, but what about Rini? Did you see this in the Time Gates?" Michelle asked.  
  
"No I did not see this and don't worry about Rini she's doing fine. Serena made sure of that." Trista said mysteriously.  
  
"What do you mean? Is the child Rini?" Amarra asked hopefully.  
  
"No the child is not Rini, and don't worry you'll find out soon enough." Trista told them smiling.  
  
"But if it's not Rini what's going to happen?" Michelle asked.  
  
"I already told you you'll find out later. Now if you'll excuse me I have to check on Hotaru and get back to the gates."   
  
With that said Trista left two suspicious senshi behind. 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own them leave me alone! Sorry people for the delay! But hopefully it's worth the wait and now I present to you all CHAPTER 3!!!!!! *Oh and Bilbo knows how Legolas feels about Serena.  
  
  
  
Legolas sighed as he walked along one of Rivendell's many balconies thinking about the woman he loved.  
  
'Where are you?' Legolas thought.   
  
He then closed his eyes remembering all the fun times they had after the defeat of Sauron.   
  
'Did I do something wrong?'   
  
Legolas shook his head and looked up at the moon and stars.  
  
"Serena…" he whispered softly into the night.  
  
"Legolas." A voice called out startling the elf.  
  
"Bilbo what are you doing out here?" Legolas asked him.  
  
"Taking a walk and looking at the stars. What about you?" The old hobbit asked him.  
  
"The same as you." He replied looking back towards the moon.  
  
"You're thinking about her again aren't you?" Bilbo asked quietly.   
  
"I don't know what you mean…"  
  
"Yes you do Legolas you're thinking about Serena. You miss her don't you?"  
  
"Of course. She was a dear friend how can I not miss her."  
  
"Do you know where she went?" Bilbo asked.  
  
"No I don't. Nobody seems to know."  
  
"So she just left without a word?"  
  
"No! I'm sure she wouldn't have left without telling anyone." Legolas said quickly hiding a pained look from Bilbo.  
  
"You're right she wouldn't have left like that would she?" Bilbo looked sadly at Legolas and asked, "Legolas does your father know about Serena?"  
  
"No I haven't told him about her." Legolas said quietly.  
  
"You should that way he might stop pressuring you about getting married."  
  
"It wouldn't matter. He won't stop bothering me until I get married and have a male heir."  
  
"Maybe Serena left because she was pregnant." Bilbo said thoughtfully.   
  
"What do you mean?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Come on Legolas think about it. It makes sense doesn't it?"  
  
"Still what does that have to do with me?" Legolas asked innocently.   
  
"Don't even try to deny it Legolas. I bet everyone in Rivendell heard you two." Bilbo said laughing at the now blushing Legolas.  
  
"We weren't that loud." Legolas said still blushing.  
  
"Sure. Lets go it's getting late and we don't want any of those single elven maidens looking for you." Bilbo said chuckling.   
  
Legolas smiled and nodded as he and Bilbo went back into the banquet hall.  
  
End of ch3!  
  
I'm sorry if this turned out corny. I don't have any real experience with crossover fics!  
Don't worry though Serena will return to Middle Earth soon enough! So review and tell me what you think! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? Fine but this is the last time a write a disclaimer for this story unless I add a few characters from another series.  
  
*Sorry this took so long I had a family reunion for about 3 weeks! Do any of you know how hard it is to update with all those people around?!  
  
*Luna is listening to the conversation since she's not really supposed to talk in public.  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
As Serena and Luna sat down in the Crown Arcade Michelle, Trista, and Amarra walked in.  
  
"Hey Koneko!" Amarra said cheerfully.  
  
"Amarra, Michelle, Trista! What are you guys doing here? Sit down with me!"  
  
"Actually were here to see you hime." Trista said sitting across form Serena.  
  
"What's going on is there a new enemy?"  
  
"No but we wanted to see what you were going to do about your child."  
  
"You know?"  
  
"Yes but I do not know who the father is."  
  
"Yeah the father's not form this world."  
  
"So is he some sort of alien?" Amarra asked.  
  
"No actually he's an Elf."  
  
"He's one of Santa's Little Helpers?" Michelle questioned.  
  
"Where he's from Elves are actually much taller. It's the halflings that are short."  
  
"Halflings?" Trista asked.  
  
"Yeah they call themselves hobbits. Their about 4 ft. tall and have hairy feet, and huge appetites!"  
  
"So I take it you fit in well with them Koneko?" Amarra asked teasingly.  
  
Hey! I do not eat a lot! It's just that I'm healthy."  
  
"Very healthy."  
  
"Alright you two settle down." Trista told them. "Hime you do know that whatever decision you make we will stand behind and support you."  
  
"Yes I know Trista you guys are the best."  
  
"So that means you're going to keep your baby?" Trista asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Great! Rini will be so pleased about having a baby brother…"  
  
"You know that my child's going to be a boy?!"  
  
"Opps…"  
  
"Trista how can you not know who the father is, but know what gender it's going to be?" Michelle asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. But I think it has to do with Serena."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You see Serena had her destiny all planned out. But know that she has gotten pregnant everything has changed. I can see part of her sons' future but that's all. Since destiny has changed. I can't even really see your future anymore hime."  
  
"Good! Now we'll all have a future where nobody really knows what's in store for us. Oh Trista how is Rini?"  
  
"I took her to the time gates like you asked. She was playing with Hotaru before I left to come in here with Michelle and Amarra."  
  
"Great. I'll leave tomorrow after we tell the inners my decision."  
  
"What about Darien?"  
  
"I'll call and tell him tonight."  
  
"Very well. But you do know that we're going with you when you confront the inners and leave."  
  
"I wasn't sure if you wanted to come or not but I guess It'll be fun! "  
  
"Alright so we're going tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes. We're taking Luna and Artemis as well since he was gone this afternoon. Oh and Trista make sure you bring Diana tomorrow for Rini."  
  
"I will hime."  
  
"Okay see you guy's tomorrow!"  
  
  
End of ch4!   
  
  
I know this is the boring chapter but it had to be done. I should have Serena and the outers in the shire in ch.5 so they can meet up with the others. As you know this isn't exactly going to follow the book or the SM series.  
  
ATTENTION! If anyone know Sailor Cosmos' attacks please tell me! I need them for the story to continue!  
  
Now time for the pairings!  
  
Trista/Elrond  
Trista/Gandalf  
Trista/Elladan or his other brother  
Trista/who ever else!  
  
Amarra/Michelle I'm not much of a Yuri fan but I can try this  
Amarra/Gimli that could be entertaining  
Amarra/Elladan or his other brother  
Amarra/Hobbits pick one!  
Amarra/Other  
  
Michelle/Amarra  
Michelle/Elrond could work.  
Michelle/Elladan or other brother  
Michelle/Hobbits maybe they'll finally learn how to swim.  
Michelle/Other 


	5. Review thanks!

Hi people I just wanted to say that I might not be updating for awhile. A close friend who wrote fanfics died and I'm helping my friend cope with it. Please don't forget to vote. *Please tell me if you like alternate endings! I might be able to do that so everyone is happy! Oh and if you think that the inners should be forgiven please tell me so I can bring them back in…or not it's your decision! I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story! TO THOSE WHO REVIEWD MY STORY MORE THAN ONCE THANK YOU!   
  
CrazyJ girl- Thank you for your review I know the inners are OOC but I'm just trying to make this story different from the others.  
  
White Fire Moon- I'm glad you like it! Don't worry more is on the way!  
  
Jade Diggory- Thank you for your vote! I'm glad that others think of Trista and Elrond pairings!  
  
Luna the Lune- Thank you for your vote! Don't worry I'll try to focus on Serena and Legolas!  
  
Mars Moon Star- I'm pleased that you like it and don't worry more is on the way!!!  
  
Chibi Chibi- I'm glad you think it's cute. Don't worry they will be together soon.  
  
Cristina- I'm glad you like the story! If I write it I will send you a chapter of the fight between Serena and the inners!  
  
Alexz- Thank you! I will!  
  
Celestial Dream Blaze- I'm glad you enjoyed that line since we all know how loud Serena can be!  
  
Bunni V- I know the chapters are short but you know what they say short and sweet! Lol okay maybe that doesn't apply to this story but I'll try to make them longer!  
  
Jewlclaw Lady of Wind- Glad you enjoy it! I'll get working on the next chapter ASAP  
  
Bluejello- Appreciate your review! I hope it meets up to your expectations!  
  
Devils Darling- Thank you for your multiple reviews! I enjoy every one of them!  
  
JLSCORPIO78 aka Scorpio Nightshadow- I'm pleased that my story is different from the others and that you like it!  
  
Elenhiril- Glad you like the premise. Serena is now Cosmos in my story so she can teleport on her own now. Bilbo and Legolas are still in Rivendell as you can tell no one has sailed west yet!  
  
Lilyusagi-chan- Glad you love it! I'll try to update quickly!  
  
Marzy001- Thanks for your reviews! I like to see if I can get people interested even if they don't like my story!  
  
Zpan Sven- Umm… Darien hasn't done anything yet but he might die.  
  
Eos-Is-Mah-Muse-157- I know! Dub is evil! But I forgot how to spell a few of the names so it's in dub! Gomen!  
  
Middie Night ^_^ - Glad you love it! I'm not sure if I'll kill the inners off but I might make a chapter just for you and the others that want to see a fight between Sere and the inners!  
  
Sailor Star Scream- Lol! I love you review. Lets see if I can make you a chapter where Serena beats the crap out of the inners!  
  
Kalliza- Thank you! I know the chapters are a little short but at least I'm updating right?  
  
Sweet Roses- Glad you love it. I haven't seen any stories with this type of conflict for the LOTR so I decided to try it out! If there are any stories like this please tell me. I think they make it more interesting!  
  
Adb- I loved your review the outers are in my opinion are the most loyal. Thank you for your multiple reviews!  
  
The Plum Blossom Cat- I'm glad you find my story intriguing and I hope you continue to read.  
  
Odonpherous Sillyshwanger(Odon- Galadriel will be in the story. And I hope I can think of something interesting for her to say.  
  
M_angel- Serena will reunite with Legolas! But be patient these things take time!  
  
Tenshi Cat- I will! I have a lot of ideas for this story!  
  
Blue Moon- I'm glad you think my story is original! I hope to hear from you in the future.  
  
Erica- I'm glad you like it.  
  
Maria- Thanks for the review I enjoyed it!  
  
Angels Rhapsody- :sweatdrop: Thank you for that colorful review I enjoyed it! ^_-  
  
Midnight Flame- Thank you for your review don't worry she is leaving with the outers!  
  
Panatlantic- I hope you enjoy my other chapters.  
  
Piper- I'm glad you like my story and I will try to make it longer.  
Dragon- Thank you for your review! I appreciate it! And I love your comments.  
  
Linauri- Thank you for your review. More chapters are on the way!  
  
Smily- Thank you for your review and I hope my story meets up to your expectations!  
  
TA- I'm glad you like this!  
  
Eternal Moon Princess- I love your review and hope that you continue to enjoy my story.  
  
Usagi Malfoy- I'm glad you like it! I know they shouldn't be ordering her around but it makes it interesting! 


	6. Chapter 5

Thank you people for voting! Just a thought that I had would you like me to add Haldir and Glorfindel to the voting list??? Please tell me. Now thank you all for being so patient! Especially you big sis! Now here is the newest chapter!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5. Inners versus the Outers   
  
  
"Are you ready hime?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"Don't worry we'll be right behind you."  
  
"Thanks Amarra, Michelle. Let's get this over with."  
  
The trio walks into Reis' Shrine. The inners are there and so is Darien who rushed back to Japan after Serena told him she was pregnant.  
  
"Well Serena are you ready? We have an appointment already made for you in an hour. Oh and don't worry Darien's going to pay for it." Mina told her.  
  
"Don't worry Serena. This is strictly confidential so no one will know. We can forget this ever happened." Darien said.  
  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you all but I'm keeping my child…no I'm keeping my son!" Serena told the inners and Darien in a commanding voice.  
  
"Are you STUPID?! You've already ruined our future and we're doing what's best to preserve it!" Rei told her in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Yeah Serena Rei is right. Besides it's to early for you to know if the child is either male or female." Ami said.  
  
"Trista told me. Isn't that right you two?" Serena said glancing back at Amarra and Michelle who nod.  
  
"The outers knew about this!?" Lita asked shocked.  
  
"How dare you call yourselves senshi? You allowed Serena to become a whore and not do anything about it?" Mina asked angry.  
  
"First of all VENUS you better apologize for calling the princess a whore. Secondly if the six of you think that you can get away with attempting to kill Serena's son you're sadly mistaken!" Amarra spat.   
"You're outnumbered! Serena if you won't get the abortion we'll just have to kill the outers and make you." Darien told her as he transformed into Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Let's do it girls!" Ami yelled, "MERCURY STAR POWER!"  
  
"MARS STAR POWER!"  
  
"JUPITER STAR POWER!"  
  
"VENUS STAR POWER!"  
  
"If the five of you think you can beat us you're WRONG!" Michelle yelled. "NEPTUNE STAR POWER!"  
  
"URANUS STAR POWER!"  
  
"MOON ETERNAL POWER!"  
  
The two groups got ready to fight. One side to protect the future, as they knew it. The other to protect the unborn child of their princess. Who had the right to live and be apart of the future.  
  
  
End of ch. 5!!!!  
  
Well what do you people think? Should I just stop writing the story altogether? Don't worry if you don't like it it's fine with me. Oh and as some of you can tell Darien didn't take the news to well. Also…  
  
I NEED ELVISH BOY NAMES FOR SERENA'S BABY! PLEASE HELP!!!!!! 


	7. chapter 6

Thank you for the reviews!!!!!!!!!! Amarra and Michelle will be a couple! Keep voting for Trista. So far it looks like it might be a Trista/Gandalf or a Trista/Elrond! Here's chapter 7! Oh and I might have some of the attacks wrong I lost my sheet. ;_; so bear with me okay? Ja-ne!!!!!!! LAST THING SERENA ISN'T GOING TO REALLY HELP IN THE FIGHT THE OUTERS DON'T WANT HER BATTLING IN HER CONDITION!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
"Finally we can get rid of the outers." Mina said gleefully. "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!!"  
  
Michelle dodged the attack and kicked Venus in the jaw.  
  
"Venus?!" Lita yelled, "take this! JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!!!"   
  
"No you don't! WORLD SHAKING!!!!"   
  
Amarra hurled her attack at Lita's forcing the two to cancel each other out.  
  
"Uranus, Neptune are you alright?"  
  
"Of course princess." Amarra said.  
  
"You don't need to worry about us!" Michelle said giving Serena a reassuring smile.  
  
"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!!!" Amarra rushed at Lita thrusting her sword in Lita's side.  
  
"DAMN YOU!" Rei yelled. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!!"  
  
Amarra dodged the attack only to be caught in Venus' Love Chain.  
  
"Amarra?!" Michelle yelled rushing over to assist her lover.  
  
"Give up now you two!" Ami yelled triumph in her voice.  
  
"Never! NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!!!" Neptune slammed her attack into Mars, Venus, and Jupiter knocking them off balance.  
  
"MERCURY ICE STORM FREEZE!!!" Ami's attack froze Amarra and Michelle in place.  
  
"Neptune, Uranus!" Serena ran over to them only to have her arm grabbed roughly by Tuxedo Mask. "Let me GO!!" she yelled trying to break free but to no avail.  
  
"You are going to get the abortion." Darien told her.   
  
As Serena continued to struggle he slapped her making her fall to the ground.  
  
"Hime!!!!!!" The outers yelled in unison.   
  
Amarra and Michelle watched in horror as Tuxedo Mask stepped cruelly on Serena's abdomen.  
  
"STOP!!!" Michelle yelled as the inners proceeded to kick Serena repeatedly in the stomach.  
  
"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!!!!!!!!" Trista's attack hurled the inners and Darien into the temple wall.  
  
"Pluto!" Amarra yelled.  
  
Trista saw Amarra and Michelle and released them. The three of them then ran over to Serena.  
  
"Hime are you okay?" Trista asked.  
  
"Yes I'm okay…Trista is my son…"  
  
"No hime he's fine."  
  
"That's great." Serena smiled and stood up.  
  
"Not for you it isn't! SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON!!!"   
  
Lita's attack hit Serena full force, and Serena screamed in agony…  
  
:Rivendell:  
  
Legolas went pale and began gasp.  
  
"Legolas?! What's wrong?" Bilbo asked worried about his friend.  
  
"I thought I just heard…no I KNOW I heard Serena. She's in pain…"  
  
"It's okay Legolas. You don't have to continue."  
  
Legolas nodded and continued walking with Bilbo in the gardens.  
  
"You know Legolas…why don't we go see Galadriel? Surely she must know something about Serena." Bilbo suggested.  
  
"Excellent idea Bilbo! We leave tomorrow so we better get packing."  
  
"Legolas!!!" A pretty elven maiden ran up to Legolas, and smiled flirtatiously.  
  
"Lady Callista how are you?" Legolas asked politely.  
  
"Fine thank you. I was wondering if you would show me around?"  
  
"Of course, it would be an honor."  
  
Callista then linked her arm around Legolas and dragged him off leaving an irritated hobbit behind.  
  
"Legolas is to polite for his own good. It's bad enough that his father wants for him to marry…with all of these elven maidens trying to get his attention his father might pick a bride for him." Bilbo sighed and left to get ready for the trip to Lothlorien.  
  
  
  
End of chapter 7!!!!!!  
  
Sorry about the delay I've been adding stuff to the chapter. Okay about Callista she is another blond elf. She has blue eyes as well. Very proud and will practically do anything to be seen with Legolas to raise her own social status with the other elves. I know that's not very elf like but I'm going for conflict here. Serena and the others will arrive in Middle Earth in chapter 8! Please R&R tell me what you think…um… is the story getting boring??? I don't like to post unless I think the chapter is exciting. And about the battle with the inners…I'm sorry I'm not very imaginative there. Bye! 


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long! I've been grounded, but to show how sorry I am I decided to put Glorfindel in the story! I hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
CH. 9  
  
  
As Serena screamed in pain from the attack the silver crystal reacted, and Serena, Amarra, Michelle, and Trista disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
"Where did they GO?!" Rei yelled outraged.  
  
"This is not good…With Serena gone Crystal Tokyo won't exist." Ami stated.  
  
"Well don't just stand there! Ami find out where Serena went and how to get there. We need to find her quickly so we can kill her child!" Darien yelled. Upset that his Serena had gotten away before he could marry her and become king. He then smiled as he thought of what he was going to do to the father. Intent on killing the one who dared touched his soon to be wife.  
  
  
*****  
Hobbiton  
  
"Hey isn't that???"   
  
"Yes it is!"   
  
"Who are the ones she's with?"  
  
"I don't know Pippin. Go get Frodo, Sam, and a few other hobbits so we can take them to Bag End."  
  
"Right I better hurry Serena looks hurt." Pippin ran off to get the others. About five minutes later Serena woke up.  
  
"Serena! Are you okay?"  
  
"Merry?"  
  
"Yup its me!"  
  
"Thank goodness," Serena tried to stand up but cried out in pain, which immediately woke the outers.  
  
"Hime? Okay Shorty what did you do to her?" Amarra said menacingly as she quickly stood up and grabbed Merry.  
  
"Amarra stop he's a friend of mine!" Serena told her, and Amarra immediately released him.  
  
"Sorry about that." Amarra told him.  
  
"Don't worry about it. You must be some of Serena's friends.  
  
"Yes, I'm Trista, that's Michelle, and the one who almost tried to kill you is Amarra." Trista said introducing them.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck but just call me Merry! Oh and Pippin ran off to get Frodo, Sam, and a few others to take you to Bag End."  
  
"Thanks Merry."  
  
"No problem Serena you're a friend of the hobbits…but…what happened to you?"  
  
"I'll explain once we get to Bag End."  
  
"Alright, oh remember how you came with us to visit the Shire? We still have a few of those shacks left. I'll get some of the others to furnish them for you."  
  
"Serena!!!" Pippin, Sam, and Frodo came running up and gently hugged their friend.  
  
"Serena! Oh my gosh what happened to you? Never mind Grubbs, Bolgers help me get them to Bag End." Sam said his eyes were full of concern as he saw the burns on Serena's body. Frodo quickly led them to Bag End and Rosie took Serena to a shack to look at her injuries.  
  
"Wow Mr. Frodo I never thought I'd see Serena again!"  
  
"Me too Sam I just wish it was under better circumstances though."  
  
" I know what you mean Mr. Frodo but I'm sure Rosie will take care of her."  
  
"I'm sure she will Sam." Frodo said smiling. Once Rosie finished with Serena they all went inside Bag End.  
  
"Are you feeling okay Hime?" Trista asked.  
  
"Yup we're both fine!" Serena chirped and sat between the hobbits and the outers.  
  
"Both?" Pippin asked.  
"Yes isn't it wonderful Sam? Serena's going to have a son!!"  
  
"What?!!"  
  
"Yes the baby's due in 7 months!"  
  
"Congratulations!" Frodo told Serena.  
  
"Yes! Who's the father?" Merry asked.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see who he looks like." Serena told him.  
  
"Well since we're all here why don't you tell us what happened?" Sam asked Serena.  
  
"Fine, but it'll be the short version."  
  
"That's fine."  
  
"Okay…" Serena told them what happened starting at the point she returned to her earth all the way up to the betrayal.  
  
"Wow so all of you are princess'?" Sam said shocked.  
  
"You never told us you were a princess!" Merry said.  
  
"Sorry for all the pranks we pulled on you your highness!" Pippin said bowing to Serena.  
  
"Don't bow I can't stand it when my friends bow to me! It makes me feel old. Oh I almost forgot. Can I talk to you privately Sam?"  
  
"Sure." Sam got up and left the room with Serena, and they went into the hallway.  
  
"So Sam when are you going to propose to Rosie?"  
  
"How did you?"  
  
"Pippin told me. Now tell me!" Serena begged excited that there might be a wedding.  
  
"Well…I want to ask her but…"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I don't have a ring good enough for her." Sam confessed.  
  
"Is that it?!" Serena cried out in disbelief. "Here she'll love this!" Serena closed her eyes and concentrated. Her hands glowed silver and a gold ring (don't worry it isn't the One ring! Or is it?) With diamonds engraved in it appeared in Serena's hands.  
  
"It's perfect! May I?"  
  
"You can have it. But only if you propose to her once we're back in the room."  
  
"Done!" Sam took the ring and straightened his hair. "Do I look okay?"  
  
"You look great Sam, now go!" The two headed back in the room.  
  
"What were you two doing?" Merry asked.  
  
"You're about to see." Serena told him winking at Sam who blushed, and walked over to Rosie.  
  
"Rose Cotton (not sure if this is the right Rose but if I'm wrong ignore it!) would you make me the happiest hobbit in all of Middle Earth?" Sam showed Rosie the ring.  
  
"Yes!!!" Rosie yelled happily and Sam put the ring on her finger.  
  
"Way to go Sam!" Amarra yelled cheerfully."  
  
"Congratulations." Michelle told them.  
  
"Yes Food!" Merry and Pippin yelled in unison only to be smacked over the head by Trista.  
  
"Where will the wedding be?" Trista asked.  
  
"I hope to have it in Rivendell," Sam told her "I wanted Bilbo to be there."  
  
"Yes it would be great to have Bilbo there. But would the elves have enough room for us hobbits?"  
  
"I'll send a letter to Rivendell right away! Hopefully Lord Elrond will say yes."  
  
The discussions and preparations for the wedding went well into the night hours. Serena then told everyone good night and went to sleep.  
  
***  
The Next Morning  
***  
  
"Good morning every one. Where's Trista?" Serena asked.  
"She left to get Rini and Hotaru." Michelle informed Serena. Watching the hobbit children through the window. Suddenly the door opened and three figures came into Bag End. Two of them heading straight for Serena.  
  
"Serena-mamma!!!!!" The two voices squealed and flung themselves at Serena.  
  
"Rini, Hotaru!" Serena smiled and gave her daughter and senshi a hug.  
  
"Mommy! How's my baby brother?" Rini asked eagerly.   
  
"He's fine." Serena told her. Rini nodded and sat on Amarra's lap.  
  
"Rini?! Okay Trista just how…"   
  
"It's simple Amarra. Serena told me to pull Rini from her timeline during the fight with Chaos. So if anything happened to Serena, Rini would still exist."  
  
Sam walked into Bag End and went over to Serena. "Serena could you come over here for a second?" Sam asked a mischievous look on his face.   
  
"Sure." Serena then walked out of Bag End with Sam. The two headed for Pippin's house, and that's when Serena heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Fool of a Took and Brandybuck!"  
  
"Gandalf!" Serena cried out, and Gandalf looked to see who called his name. When he saw Serena a look of disbelief appeared on his face.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"Gandalf!" Serena ran up to him and gave him a hug.  
  
"Serena I can't believe it's you! Where have you been?"  
  
"Back to my world. But this time I'm here to stay!"  
  
"I'm glad after you left everyone searched for you. It was like you just disappeared."  
  
"Really?" Serena said looking a little nervous.  
  
"Yes all of us. Legolas searched for two years. I'm sure he would have continued searching, but his father called him home."  
  
"Oh…" Serena fell silent.  
  
"He's still looking for you. He thinks he did something wrong." Gandalf said curiously hoping to find out what happened between the two.  
  
"Let's continue this later I'm starving!!!!!!" Serena grabbed Gandalf by the arm and headed back to Bag End. Followed by Sam, Merry, and Pippin.  
  
***  
Rivendell  
***  
  
  
"Are you ready Bilbo?"  
  
"Yes Legolas I'm all set."  
  
"Great let's go." The two then rode toward Lothlorien. Not noticing the elven rider with a letter from King Thranduil in his hands. Glorfindel saw the rider approach and walked towards him.  
  
"Welcome to Rivendell. You are from Mirkwood are you not?"  
  
"Yes, I have a message from King Thranduil to Lord Elrond. Is he here?"  
  
"Yes, follow me." Glorfindel led the messenger to Elrond.   
  
"Lord Elrond you have a message from King Thranduil."  
  
"What is it?" Elrond asked the messenger.  
  
"My king only told me it was about Legolas." The messenger said bowing to Elrond and handing him the letter. Elrond read a few lines a cast an uncertain look at the messenger.   
  
"When does he need a reply?"   
  
"He did not say." The messenger informed him.  
  
"I see…Cecil please escort the messenger to a room where he can rest and give him something to eat. Glorfindel I will need your help on the matters concerning the letter."  
  
"Of course." Glorfindel told Elrond and the two elves went into Elrond's private study.  
  
  
  
End of ch. 8 !!!!!!!!  
  
So what do you guy's think??  
I know I finally got them into middle earth! Legolas fans don't worry he'll find out about Serena's condition in the next chapter I believe. If you guys want I can put Glorfindel in the votes for Trista's pairings. Bye!!! 


	9. Chapter 8

Hi! Here's chapter 9. I'm going to need lots of help for chapter 10…you see I just got writers block and I…I…I can't think of anything! So tell me if you want me to just skip to the next four months. Oh and about Serena's baby. Yes there is a huge time difference. I'll go into more detail about this later…Um perhaps when the elves start to have some questions.  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
"What is wrong Elrod?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
"This letter asks about Legolas' relationships." Elrond sighed and sat down in his favorite chair.  
  
"What's so wrong about that?" Glorfindel said sitting across from Elrond.  
  
"Thranduil wants Legolas to marry. I'm not how to reply to this. Legolas is young, and I'm not sure if he knows what particular maiden he wants to marry."  
  
"What about Lady Callista? I've noticed he seems to spend a lot of time with her."  
  
"Yes, but what about Serena?"  
  
"Serena…I can't believe she's gone. Legolas was devastated when we told him."  
  
"Yes I know it's a miracle he didn't die of grief."  
  
"We have the hobbits and his dwarf friend to thank for that."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"So what should we do?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Let me consult Gandalf." Elrond said as he slipped on Vilya.  
  
~Gandalf…can you hear me?~  
  
  
  
~A message came from King Thranduil. He wants Legolas to marry, but he loves Serena, and no one has seen her for four years.~  
  
  
  
~She's with the hobbits?~  
  
  
  
~Really?~  
  
  
  
~What's the matter Gandalf!~  
  
  
  
~She's an empress?~  
  
  
  
~So Serena has returned to Middle Earth. She's pregnant, and has a daughter.~  
  
  
  
~And he will, Tell Sam he can have the wedding here~  
  
  
  
~No he went to `Lorien with Bilbo~  
  
  
  
~I will speak to Galadriel later~  
  
  
  
~Good-bye Gandalf~ Elrond then took off Vilya, and Glorfindel looked at him expectantly.  
  
"What did Mithrandir(sp?) say?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
"He said many things."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Serena is once again in Middle Earth and she has a daughter, oh and she's pregnant as well." Elrond told him as if it was normal.  
  
"What! You've gotta be kidding me!"  
  
"I think you spent to much time with Serena when she was here. Your still talking like her." Elrond chuckled.  
  
Glorfindel shook his head. "Yes she's been gone for four years and she's still rubbing off on me."  
  
"Let's just hope you don't start falling over like she used to."  
  
"Yes…she wasn't that graceful was she?"  
  
"But it proved to be quite entertaining for the council. It was also Legolas' first meeting with her."  
  
"Yes that was interesting."  
  
"Considering the fact that Serena had fallen from a branch and on Legolas'…"  
  
"Lord Elrond?!"  
  
"Okay, I won't speak of that now…"  
  
"Yes, we'll speak of that later."  
  
***  
Hobbiton  
***  
  
"Good news my friend." Gandalf told Sam.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I just spoke with Elrond. He said you can have the wedding in Rivendell."  
  
"Really?! That's wonderful. I hope Serena will be okay traveling, she'll be six months pregnant."  
  
"She can ride Shadowfax I'm sure he'll be more than happy to carry her."  
  
Serena walked into the room. "Hi everyone!"  
  
"Hi Serena. Sam could I talk to Serena alone?"  
  
"Of course Gandalf." Sam told him; leaving as he saw the nervous look Serena was giving Gandalf.  
  
"How are you feeling Serena?"  
  
"Fine Gandalf, what do you need to talk about?"  
  
"I was wondering if you were going to tell Legolas?"  
  
"Tell him what?" Serena asked feigning ignorance.  
  
"That you're carrying his child."  
  
"Oh, you know about that…I'm not going to tell him."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well think about it. I disappear for four years only to show back up…"  
  
"He has a right to know Serena."  
  
"But I don't want him to think he has to stay with me because of this. I mean he's probably 'courting' by now, and it wouldn't be fair that I just walk up to him and tell him he's the father of my child."  
  
"His father wishes for him to marry. He might choose a bride for him if you don't talk to Legolas."  
  
"Then he can rule his kingdom and not have to know about me or my son!"  
  
"But you know the problem with this. Your child will be his firstborn and a son at that. Which means he has all rights to the throne. Also what will you do when he starts asking about his father? Your not going to lie to him are you?"   
  
"No" Serena said sighing.  
  
"So what will you do?"  
  
"I'll try to talk to him at the wedding."  
  
"Good I'm sure he'll be overjoyed when he sees you, and when you tell him about his son he might suggest to get married the next day!"  
  
Serena giggled suddenly feeling a lot better. Her last thought was 'maybe this will workout just fine'  
  
***  
On the way to Lothlorien  
***  
  
Legolas and Bilbo quickly rode to Lothlorien. On the way Legolas almost ran down a dwarf.  
  
"Legolas are you trying to kill me?!"  
  
"Gimli! How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine just a little sore from dodging the horse."  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
"Where are you two headed?"  
  
"We are going to `Lorien to see if Lady Galadriel knows where Serena is. Would you like to come along?"  
  
"Of course! It will be good to see Lady Galadriel again." Legolas helped Gimli up on his horse, and the three headed for `Lorien. Three days later they arrived.  
  
"What brings you three here?"  
  
"Haldir!" Legolas greeted, "we came to see Lady Galadriel we have a request to make."  
  
"Come with me." Haldir told them and led the three to Galadriel.  
  
"I am aware of why you three have come. Legolas, Bilbo why don't you get something to eat. Gimli come with me."  
  
Gimli left Legolas, and Bilbo as he followed Galadriel to the 'mirror'.  
  
"What do you wish to see?" She asked him.  
  
"I would like to see Serena."  
  
"Very well." Galadriel poured water into the 'mirror' and Gimli was enraged at the first image he saw.  
  
Four women were kicking Serena along with a man. He saw a woman dressed in green hurl a dragon made of lightening at his friend. The image then changed to Hobbiton, and he saw five others with Serena noting with satisfaction that none of them had hurt Serena. The image then switched to an Elven maiden speaking with Thranduil looking very pleased with herself. The 'mirror' then stopped the images.  
  
"I'm not sure I completely understand." Gimli told Galadriel referring to the images he had seen.  
  
"Serena had been attacked in her world. The women you saw with her in Hobbiton are her protectors." Galadriel told him.  
  
"What of the Elven lady?"  
  
"She is Callista, a very haughty elf who wishes to marry Legolas. I want for you to keep an eye on her. I feel she may try to harm Serena."  
  
"Okay so Serena is in Middle Earth, and she's with the hobbits."  
  
"Yes, I will need your help once we go to Rivendell. I wish to keep her away from Legolas so Serena can speak with him."  
  
"She's pregnant isn't she?" Gimli asked bluntly.  
  
"How did you…"  
  
"If you had been in Rivendell my Lady, and heard just how loud they were it's pretty obvious."  
  
"As you and I both know Serena wants for Legolas to be happy."  
  
"But he won't be happy until he sees her again."  
  
"There is a problem though the people that harmed Serena are searching for her. They have attempted to kill her child to have a future that was pre destined."  
  
The two were so engrossed with their conversation that they did not here Legolas approach until he was right behind them.  
  
"Just when were the two of you going to tell me about this?"  
  
"Legolas how are you!" Gimli said patting his friend on the arm.  
  
"When were you to going to tell me?" Legolas repeated irritation in his voice. Not pleased that Galadriel had not spoken to him about this first.  
  
"I thought you were getting something to eat?" Gimli asked him.  
  
"I was, I just came down here to see if you wanted anything. Now how many months pregnant is she and WHERE is she?" Legolas demanded having heard of Serena's condition from Gimli when he arrived in earshot.  
  
"According to Gandalf, Elrond, and the hobbits two or three. She is staying with the hobbits as well." Galadriel told him.  
  
"Thank you, Gimli you can stay here if you wish." Legolas said walking away.  
  
"Where are you going?!"  
  
"Hobbiton." Was Legolas' curt reply.  
  
"But you can't yet!" Gimli said chasing after him.  
  
"I can and I will"  
  
'Legolas wait!' Galadriel told him. Speaking into his mind. 'You will see Serena again in four months. Sam is getting married in Rivendell. Serena will be with them.'  
  
'But there are still Orcs in Middle Earth! What if they're attacked?'   
  
'Gandalf is with them. You and I both know he wont let anything happen to them.'  
  
'But'  
  
'Patience Legolas. Time is nothing for Elves. These four months will pass quickly.'  
  
Legolas sighed and went to an empty talan trying to figure what he was going to do during the next four months.  
  
  
End of Ch. 9!  
  
This is where my writer's block is so I'm going to need lots of ideas for ch. 10. By the way I'll be gone the first week of July. My family's going to visit my older sister. Thanks for all the reviews! 


	10. chapter 9

Hello people! I hope you're still enjoying my story. I've gotten ideas for another Lord of the Rings story. But don't worry I plan on finishing this story before I start another one. Two months have gone by in this chapter and if the end is confusing don't worry I was kind of in a hurry when I wrote this but It'll clear up as the story goes along.  
  
  
  
Ch. 10  
  
  
  
Legolas stood in a clearing used for training, and shot arrows at one of the targets.  
  
"Just two more months…" Legolas said his voice filled with longing.  
  
"Practicing again Legolas?" Gimli asked walking up to Legolas.  
  
"Yes…" Legolas told him as he shot another arrow.  
  
Gimli shook his head. For the past two months all Legolas really did was practice, walk, sit in trees, or gaze at nothing. Gimli decided to try and cheer him up.  
  
"I have an idea Legolas. Why don't we go see some of the other dwarves that just arrived? I'm sure they brought gold and jewels with them. Why don't we go see, and if they have some we can pick stuff out for Serena, and perhaps a pendant for the baby?" Gimli suggested.  
  
Legolas remained silent for a few moments, and then nodded realizing that his friend was trying to cheer him up. As they two continued towards their destination Gimli asked about names for his child. Legolas shook his head saying that talk of Serena was going to make him go straight to Imladris and wait for her. Gimli then wisely kept his mouth shut not wanting Galadriel to kill him if Legolas did leave.  
  
***  
Tokyo  
***  
  
  
"Did you find her yet?" Darien asked irritably.  
  
"Yes," Ami answered, "Serena is in a realm called 'Middle Earth' it's located on the far eastern borders of 'Crystal Tokyo' at least that's where it should be."  
  
"I can't believe Serena is acting so spoiled!" Rei yelled, "We put our lives on the line more than once and what does she do takeoff!"  
  
"Not to mention that she put herself before her people." Mina added.  
  
"And what about Rini?" Lita asked, "She just abandoned her."  
  
"Don't worry as soon as we get Serena back I'm going to teach her a lesson she'll never forget. As well as the outers, their abandonment won't be taken lightly." Darien told them.  
  
  
***  
Hobbiton  
***  
  
  
"Arrg! I'm almost as big as a beach ball!" Serena complained, which made Frodo and Sam very nervous.  
  
The Hobbits lived in fear for the last month when Serena started having mood swings. Whether it was from her pregnancy or powers was unknown. Serena was known to transform without warning and go on a rampage. Then she would sob for days, and not tell anyone why she was crying. And when they didn't ask she would yell stuff like 'nobody loves me', 'why can't one of you tell him', and 'I wish I were dead'. Rini and Hotaru had a full time job giving Serena emotional reassurance that they all loved her, and that Legolas would be thrilled to learn of his new heir.  
  
Gandalf was concerned about Serena riding Shadowfax and turning into Cosmos with an attitude problem. Then came to the conclusion that he was going to have to convince the outers that Serena's brooch needed to be taken away before she became more dangerous than Sauron, and tried to takeover middle earth, and kill Legolas since he helped put her in this condition. Not to mention her new vocabulary, that could shock an orc. Wondering where she learned half of those words, and gaped in shock at the ones he hadn't heard before.   
  
"No mommy you look great! Its just my baby brother making his appearance known to the world." Rini told her.  
  
Serena smiled at Rini and told her that when they went to Rivendell she should entertain some of the older elves that hardly ever smiled.  
  
***  
Mordor  
***  
  
  
At the foot of the now destroyed Mount Doom a staff bearing figure approached a small group of orcs.  
  
"Greetings friends."  
  
"Who are you?!" Skaiwakh asked jumping up.  
  
"Just your average wizard that wished for Sauron to rule."  
  
"Well your four years late."  
  
"Yes, I was not able to arrive in time to stop the halflings. But I have found a way to restore his ring and bring him back."  
  
"Even if Sauron returns we are in no condition to battle."  
  
"Once Sauron returns he will bring back all his forces that were destroyed. Even those that were destroyed when he fought against the Last Alliance."  
  
"That will give us the advantage."  
  
"Yes, but a woman named Serena also known as Cosmos is with the elves. Cosmos is the most powerful being alive…apart from Chaos who she could not destroy completely."  
  
"So what do we do about this 'Cosmos' kill her?"  
  
"No, she will not be of any immediate thereat right now. She will have a child in two. But, it will be in our favor if we can capture her and her child."  
  
"So what do you propose?"  
  
"It would be best if I go to Cosmos' world. There is a volcano called Vesuvius. That is where I will forge a new ring for Sauron. Using that world's hatred, lust, violence, and ambition. I assure you that this ring will be even stronger. After that I must speak with your master on matters concerning Cosmos and her child. Then we shall plan our revenge on those who opposed us. Mordor will have the strongest army in existence. If we do this properly not only will we control middle earth, but the entire universe. For there are many realms which you have not yet seen."  
  
The orcs cheered at the knowledge that this wizard would bring their master back. Not only would the One be stronger, but also their kin that had been slain would be restored. The Nine would return, and their master would be able to march with them into battle.  
  
  
End of ch. 10  
  
So do you guys like it? I know its short but I wanted to get the villain in here. I know he needs a name so I'm asking for help on that. The baby's name will be Ithilas, which means 'moon leaf'. I wanted it to represent Serena's power and Legolas' name. 


	11. chapter 10

Sorry this took so long! Special thanks to Makura Koneko for giving my wizard a name! I also whish to thank the readers who emailed me, and had me get my arse in gear! Once my wizard got his name it all came together. ^_^ Sorry if this chapters short. But I hope it's exciting. Note: I'M GOING TO HAVE RIVENDELL AKA IMLADRIS BE REALLY BIG! ALL THE ELVES AND HOBBITS WILL BE GOING TO RIVENDELL!  
  
  
  
Ch. 11  
  
  
Setavid smiled as he looked at Vesuvius. "Almost time." He murmured, and continued toward the sleeping volcano. Pausing to watch a street fight, and grinning maliciously as the loser had his neck torn from his body killing him instantly. "Such a beautiful world. Pity it has to be destroyed."   
  
Setavid bought a pass to look at the sleeping volcano. Just when he was about to enter the sleeping volcano the inner senshi and Tuxedo Mask confronted him, and gave their little speeches.  
  
"Are you done bothering me? I have a schedule to keep."  
  
"Quiet! What are you doing so close to Vesuvius?" Rei yelled.  
  
"I have a pass." Setavid said handing it to Ami.  
  
"I don't care if you do have a pass take this! JUPTIER OAK EVOLUTION!" Lita hurled her attack at Setavid but he just absorbed the attack. "NO WAY!"  
  
"If your done attacking me I'll tell you why I'm here."  
  
"You have 5 minutes." Mina told him.  
  
"My name is Setavid. I came here to restore a ring and revive a great lord."  
  
"You came all the way here for a ring and a dead guy?" Darien asked suspiciously.  
  
"That is correct. Now if you let me pass I'll make sure Lord Sauron will bring you to 'Middle Earth'."   
  
"Middle Earth?!"  
  
"Yes, that is where you wish to go right?"  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"I'm a wizard. I know where your princess is and the outers as well."  
  
"What makes you think we need your help?" Rei asked him.  
  
"Because when we arrive in Middle Earth your princess will be six months pregnant."  
  
"Do what you want, but hurry. Serena can't give birth to that child." Darien told him. "Just keep in mind that I plan on killing the one who got her pregnant."  
  
"Do what you will, now step aside." Setavid told them and walked to the core of Vesuvius. "Now I can get things started." Stevaid hovered above the pool of magma and said:   
  
"I am Setavid head wizard of the Dark Order. I command that this world's pain, agony, despair, lust, violence, and brutality be drawn to this volcano! Let it restore the Ruling Ring, and it's master that gave it this power:  
  
'Ash nazg durbataluk,   
Ash nazg gimbatul,  
Ash nazg thrakataluk,  
Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul'  
  
Let the dark lord of Mordor rise from Vesuvius! Let this world be payment for his return! Return him and his ring to the land of the living!" (bad I know, but remember I'm new at this!)  
  
The Earth shook, and a blood-chilling scream was heard worldwide. Calm oceans turned violent, animals killed on another, forests burned, and volcanoes blew themselves to pieces. The first phase was complete as natural disasters started worldwide. Channeling their energy towards Vesuvius.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING???" Lita yelled hurrying towards the wizard. Followed closely by the others.  
  
"Restoring a ring and reviving its master."  
  
"But what's happening to the Earth?" Mina asked.  
  
"In order to restore the two I need a host realm."  
  
"Host realm?" Ami asked.  
  
"Yes, you see Sauron ruled with hatred, despair, etc. So I need to use those to bring him back."  
  
"But what about Earth?" Lita asked.  
  
"It will be used as payment to bring him back. A sacrifice you could say. Since I'm also expanding their powers to help restore his followers."  
  
"You tricked us!" Darien growled.  
  
"No I didn't the Earth must be sacrificed. First destroying natural resources, then primitive life, and finally humans."  
  
"I knew you were no good!" Rei yelled getting into a battle stance.  
  
"You're wasting your time. You have more important things to be doing."  
  
"Like what?" Lita asked readying another attack.  
  
"Like getting plans ready for Crystal Tokyo." He grinned when he saw the confusion on their faces. "Cosmos can restore the Earth and its inhabitants easily. I'm sure Sauron will be more than willing to give it to you. After all you are helping him to regain what's rightfully his."  
  
"Fine," Darien said, "Ami transport us somewhere safe."  
  
"Right!" Ami said, and transported them outside the Time Gates (they can't get in for obvious reasons) where they could watch Earth's destruction.  
  
***  
Mordor  
***  
  
  
Skaiwakh waited with his fellow orcs at the platform, which the Eye once set itself upon. Setavid contacted them mentally letting them know that the Eye would instruct them until he and Sauron returned. Skaiwakh grinned as Baradur trembled and rebuilt itself. Watching in anticipation as the eye flared to life once more. Souls their fallen kin solidified leaving them looking very bewildered, then relaxing once they saw the Eye. The last to return were Sauron's most loyal servants. The Nazgul…  
  
  
  
***  
Mirkwood  
***  
  
Thranduil awoke from a terrifying nightmare. He saw Sauron's forces stronger than ever. The number was overwhelming as they easily purged Middle Earth into darkness. His father Oropher stood ready for battle along with Gil-Galad. Both looked apprehensive. He shivered as he remembered the screams of pain and agony coming from those who died and tried to escape Sauron's forces. But the most chilling part of the dream was a little pink haired child looking at him screaming 'grandpa' before she was grabbed by a figure he thought destroyed forever, Sauron…  
  
  
  
***  
Hobbiton  
***  
  
  
Serena's conversation with Rosie ended when she stood up abruptly. Feeling the evil that only radiated off of one person, Sauron.  
  
"Serena what is it?" Rosie asked shocked when Serena had stood up.  
  
"I'm not sure…we should go to Rivendell NOW."  
  
"But.."  
  
"No buts! To everyone the we're leaving now!" Serena said, and Rosie nodded and hurried out of the room.  
  
"Serena what's the matter?" Gandalf asked her walking her into the room.  
  
"I can feel Sauron's power again."  
  
"That's impossible we destroyed the ring!"  
  
"I know…"  
  
"I'll contact Galadriel and Elrond. I'll tell them to send everyone to Imladris. I'll also send Glorfindel to Mirkwood so he can inform Thranduil."  
  
Serena nodded and went to inform the others.  
  
  
  
***  
Lothlorien  
***  
  
  
  
Galadriel had gotten Gandalf's message, and quickly informed Celeborn.  
  
"We must move everyone to Rivendell." Galadriel told him.  
  
"I agree, but you should find Legolas quickly before he finds out on his own, and runs of to the Shire."  
  
"Yes, I'll have Haldir come with me. I fear I may have to use Nenya to keep him from going." Celeborn nodded and Galadriel left to find Haldir.  
  
Galadriel found Haldir in a clearing with his brothers, and explained the situation. Rumil and Orophin left to help with the departure while Haldir went with Galadriel.   
  
"Legolas should be tied up just as a precaution…perhaps blindfolded as well." Galadriel nodded her consent and the two went off to find Legolas.  
  
They found him practicing his archery in a clearing. He looked up when he saw them approach.  
  
"Lady Galadriel, Haldir what are you doing here?" Legolas asked standing up and walking towards them.  
  
"Legolas I have troubling news." Galadriel told him.  
  
"What is it? Is it Serena? How's the baby? It's orcs isn't it? I knew I should have gone to the Shire!"  
  
"Calm yourself. Serena is fine and so is the child."  
  
"Then what is it? Did my father arrange a marriage?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"No, it's nothing like that STOP INTERUPTING!" Haldir told him.  
  
"Thank you Haldir," Galadriel told him, "Legolas the Eye has returned. Gandalf has just told me this. As we speak he is in the process of moving all the hobbits to Rivendell where they'll be safe. Serena and her friends are going as well. Glorfindel is on his way to Mirkwood to speak with your father. I am sure he will journey to Rivendell with the rest of the kingdom."  
  
"Sauron has returned?" Legolas asked shocked. "That means that the Nazgul have returned as well!" Legolas quickly walked by Galadriel with the intent on going towards Hobbiton so he could help escort them, but was knocked unconscious once Galadriel used Nenya. Galadriel then looked at Haldir who nodded and proceeded to tie up Legolas. Lastly tying the blindfold, and carried him to where Gimli and Bilbo were waiting to depart Lothlorien with the rest of the elves.  
  
"What happened to Legolas?" Gimli asked looking at Legolas' unconscious form.  
  
"We decided he would be easier to manage this way. He won't wake up until we reach Imladris." Haldir told him.  
  
Galadriel nodded and went to find Celeborn so they could leave.  
  
  
***  
Road to Mirkwood  
***  
  
  
Glorfindel rode Asfaloth quickly towards Mirkwood. Wondering silently to himself how Sauron returned. He pushed the thought away wondering how he was going to convince Thranduil to leave. Not knowing how easy that would be. For Thranduil was also making plans to head to Imladris, his nightmare causing unease in his mind.  
  
  
  
End of ch. 11  
  
  
  
Hoping that chapter didn't suck too much. Now Setavid is a young wizard. Black hair, cold blue eyes, and an intimidating personality. He serves Sauron and wishes for Middle Earth to fall into darkness. Thranduil is probably going to play a major part later. You know his whole dream vision thing. Yes! I am going to bring his father and Gil-Galad back! If you feel like parts of the story are missing e-mail me and I'll send it to you. I normally check my e-mail twice a week or more so I should get back to you quickly.  
  
Bye!!! 


	12. chapter 11

Sorry it took so long I had an English test to take, and it's lasted for 2 weeks! Enjoy the chapter I hope it's worth the wait. Also I need a beta reader so I'll be able to get chapters up quicker I hope.  
  
  
  
  
***  
Mandos Halls  
***  
  
  
  
Oropher, and Gil-Galad were playing chess in Mandos when Eru himself came to them.  
  
"Lord Eru! What can we do for you?" Oropher asked. His attitude had changed drastically after his death. He saw his mistake during the Last Alliance, and was saddened that his son, and Elrond had suffered because of it.  
  
"I was wondering if you, and Gil-Galad would like to aid in destroying Sauron once and for all."  
  
"Yes! Sauron must pay for all the suffering he has caused."  
  
Eru nodded and said, "What about you Gil-Galad?"  
  
"It would be an honor my lord."  
  
"Good you both leave now. I'll send you to Glorfindel since he is on his way two Mirkwood. Oropher I have a special task for you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"There is a woman I'd like you to protect. She is going to have your grandson's heir."  
  
"I'm going to be a great grandfather?!"  
  
"Yes, Gil-Galad there is a powerful Istari named Setavid. He is the one who brought Sauron back. We must destroy him quickly for I believe he can revive Sauron, as many times he wants. Oropher be careful for he is after the mother of your grandson's child."  
  
"What???!!! My lord please sends us quickly! No one messes with my family."  
  
Eru nodded, and in a flash of light they were gone.  
  
  
  
  
***  
5 minutes from Mirkwood  
***  
  
  
  
Glorfindel rode quickly to Mirkwood when a bright light flashed in front of him.  
  
"Glorfindel! Long time no see nin-mellon."  
  
"Oropher! Gil-Galad!? How???"  
  
"Eru sent us here to help destroy Sauron, and the Istari. First we need to go to Mirkwood, and inform my son so he can move everyone to Imladris."  
  
"Then let us return so we can inform my kingdom." A voice called out.  
  
"Son!" Oropher ran, and hugged his son who had just dismounted. "I rejoice to see you again."  
  
"And I you, but tell me what are you and lord Gil-Galad doing back on Arda?"   
  
"I will explain that once we inform Mirkwood, and ride to Imladris."  
  
The tri returned to Mirkwood, and made an announcement about the situation. Within an hour all the elves of Mirkwood were ready to depart to Imladris. As they were on the road Oropher told Thranduil about Setavid, Sauron, and his son's soon to be heir.   
  
"Legolas is going to be a father?"  
  
"Yes, I was asked by Eru himself to protect the mother."  
  
"Does the child have pink hair?"  
  
"I don't know why?"  
  
"I had a dream last night. I saw you, and lord Gil-Galad about to face a horrifying number of orcs. There was also a pink haired little girl who looked at me, and called me grandfather before she was grabbed by Sauron."   
Thranduil fell silent as he remembered the look of fear in the child's eyes.  
  
"Don't worry my son I'm sure we'll find out about your dream once we reach Imladris."  
  
The group urged their horses to go faster so they could reach Imladris quickly.  
  
  
  
***  
5 minutes to Imladris  
***  
  
  
Serena's group was almost at Rivendell she had 9 mood swings on the way. The worst being when Merry, and Pippin talked about Legolas and Callista going on a picnic. Serena had attacked the two viciously. It took 15 minutes for the outers to restrain their princess, who was screaming that Legolas would never live to see his child, and gave some pretty descriptive images of what she was going to do to Callista. The hobbits winced as they got mental images. But after a sleep spell from Gandalf she fell fast asleep.  
  
Merry, and Pippin had black and blue bruises as well as a few scratch marks. Which had left them dazed for most of the way. Elrond came out, and greeted him personally after a sentry informed him of their progress. Elrond took one look at Merry, and Pippin then sent them to the House of Healing. Amarra took her hime to the room that was prepared for her, and then went to check on the hobbits.  
  
  
  
***  
Lothlorien group  
***  
  
  
Galadriel, and the others arrived 10 minutes after Serena's group. Bilbo was the first to greet Elrond, who asked about Legolas. Celeborn explained what happened, and Elrond chuckled to himself. After Elrond shook his head Legolas woke up which was very unfortunate for Haldir who was carrying Legolas on his horse.  
  
"What's going on? Why am I tied up? Haldir you did this didn't you?! As the Prince of Mirkwood I COMMAND YOU UNTIE ME!!" Legolas yelled struggling. Making both him, and Haldir fall of the horse.  
  
Galadriel shook her head, and dismounted along with Celeborn. "We received your message. Has Serena arrived yet?"   
  
"Yes, they just arrived…"  
  
"Where is she?!" Legolas' shout interrupted Elrond.   
  
"She's sleeping I believe."  
  
"I'll go see."  
  
"That might not be such a good idea right now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Let's just say she's upset at the moment."  
  
"I'm sure if I see her she'll cheer up."   
  
"If you wish to see your child you won't go near her."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Let's just say she's heard about you, and Callista. If you want to see why I'm telling you to stay away then follow me." Elrond led him to the House of Healing. The two walked in, and Legolas saw Merry, and Pippin."  
  
"Sweet Elbereth what happened?!"  
  
"Serena attacked us!" Pippin told him.  
  
"All we did was talk about the picnic you, and Callista went on." Merry added.   
  
Just then, Amarra walked in, and saw Legolas. "Who are you?"   
  
"I'm Legolas Greenleaf Prince of Mirkwood…" Legolas' head jarred back as Amarra's fist connected with his jaw.  
  
"Amarra!!!!" Pippin yelled in shock.  
  
"That's for cheating on Serena."  
  
Legolas was still reeling from the blow when Callista walked in.  
  
"Legolas?! What did you do to him?"  
  
"Keep out of this!"  
  
"How dare you! I'm Callista a lady of high importance!"  
  
"So you're Callista!" Serena said walking in taking no notice of Legolas.  
  
"Yes, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Legolas' koibito, and mother of his child."  
  
"You lie! Why would Legolas waste his time with a cow like you!"   
  
Serena shoved Callista who fell backward, and pulled Serena down with her. Callista scratched Serena, who punched her in return. As the two brawled one of Callista's followers came, and joined in. Kicking Serena in the stomach, which made Amarra get involved. Amarra grabbed the girl, and slammed her into the wall. Then punched her in the stomach followed by an uppercut to the jaw. The girl fell to the ground dragging Amarra with her, which made Amarra break her leg with a sickening "snap". As the four continued fighting the others walked in, and were stunned by what they saw…  
  
  
  
End of ch. 12  
  
  
I hope everyone enjoyed this! If all of you could leave me your e-mail addresses I'll send you all a little something as a token of my thanks. I hope it's not to short. I know I rushed this chapter but I thought that there should be the reunion now. It's late here so I'm going to sleep bye! 


	13. chapter 12

Hi people!!!!!! Weren't expecting an update this quickly were you??? I'm proud to announce that I have a beta-reader! I'm going to send her a new story I'm working on. But don't worry I'll keep writing new chapters for this one!  
  
  
  
  
Ch. 13  
  
  
  
"What's going on here?!" Gandalf yelled, but was ignored.  
  
The four continued fighting as if their lives were at stake screaming, yelling, kicking, and biting. Erestor moved to restrain Serena but Gandalf stopped him.  
  
"If you value your immortal life you won't interfere." Gandalf told him gravely. Having flashbacks of Eternal Sailor Moon destroying his cart savagely.  
  
Erestor nodded, and watched the fight continue.   
  
Trista walked in the doorway, and shook her head. She then froze time laughing at the scene before her. Trista moved Amarra so that she was in Aragorn's grasp, and Serena was in Elrond's. She then stared at Elrond for a few moments, before she shook her head, blushing like a teenager. Trista sat Callista, and her follower up, and then started time.  
  
Aragorn found himself holding Amarra back, wondering to himself how this had happened. He used all of his strength trying to hold back Amarra, who continued trying to lunge for the fallen girl. He glanced at Legolas seeing his friend looking dazed, and sporting a bruise on his face.  
  
Elrond wasn't fairing off any better. Serena kept struggling trying to get out of his hold, shouting at Callista. He tried calming her down knowing this couldn't be good for her baby. Serena then stopped struggling, but continued yelling at Callista.  
  
"That's for trying to take my elf you BITCH! Try it again, and you'll live to regret it!"  
  
Merry, and Pippin gaped never having witnessed women fight so brutally. Both knew that they'd be having some company in the House of Healing.  
  
Sam just stared at the scene. He was extremely happy that he didn't try to interrupt the fight. Looking at the injuries Callista, and her friend received made him shudder.  
  
Elrond saw how badly the two girls looked. At least their Elven healing ability would help out. He thought with a grimly.  
  
Legolas finally snapped out of it, and looked at where everyone was staring. "Callista are you alright?" Legolas went over, and helped Callista up. Not noticing Serena yet.   
  
The others shot Elrond a sympathetic look. Seeing how angry Serena was they all took a few steps back. Elrond braced himself knowing this was not going to be pretty  
  
"LEGOLAS YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU?!" Serena yelled her eyes welling up with tears.  
  
"Serena?" Legolas said surprised, "I was told you were asleep." Legolas smiled walking towards her, but she wrenched herself out of Elrond's grip, and stepped back. "Serena?"  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" She screamed at him, and took off running.  
  
"Koneko! Now you've done it," Amarra said growling at Legolas, "If you value your life stay away from her." Amarra threatened before breaking free of Aragorn's grasp, and following Serena.  
  
Michelle shot Legolas a sorrowful look before following her lover.   
  
Legolas had a heartbreaking look on his face. Wondering what happened. Gandalf placed his hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. Knowing that he had no clue of what had occurred.  
  
Bilbo was saddened at what had occurred. He sighed Legolas was far to kind, and it may have cost him the love of his life. Not to mention his heir.  
  
***  
In Serena's room  
***  
  
  
  
Serena flung the door shut, and locked it. Not caring that Amarra, and Michelle were begging to be let in. She collapsed on the bed crying, and thinking of how stupid she was to return to Middle Earth.   
  
"You're Serena are you not?" An orc came in through her window being told that she was upset, and therefore would be easier to trick.   
  
"Who are you?" She asked sniffling.  
  
"My name is Ufag," he then noticed her tears, "what's the matter?" He asked feeling genuinely concerned. He then mentally shook his head. Reminding himself that he was here for a reason.  
  
"I thought someone here loved me, but I was wrong."  
  
Ufag frowned at her then said; "Whoever didn't love you is a fool," He told her all the while thinking. 'Setavid was right she is pretty'. "Why don't you come with me? I know someone who has admired you for a long time. He wished to see you one day. Would you come with me, and meet him."  
  
"Why should I? You're an orc, and we're enemies."  
  
"You're not appreciated here. We orcs may not be the nicest race around, but we certainly know how to feel sympathy. Besides my friend knows of your child, and that he'll be a powerful warrior if trained properly."  
  
"I'll go with you, but if this is a trick…"  
  
"It was going to be a trick, but we have no intention of killing you or your child. We want you to join our side…"  
  
"Why would I do that? I helped try to destroy your master, and besides I am Cosmos I'm supposed to defend peace not destroy it."  
  
"You are Cosmos, but what about your son? He wouldn't want a father that cheated on you. He would want you to be cared, and loved for."  
  
"I am cared for I have my friends, and my daughter."  
  
"Yet some of your friends betrayed you. They thought you were a weakling. A pushover if you join us you can show them just how cruel, and merciless you can be. Think about it. You can have anything you want, when you want it. You are the daughter of the universe, and therefore have dominion over all things."  
  
"But I'm…"  
  
"In charge of everything. When you are Cosmos you feel everyone's thoughts, and emotions. You feel their pain, and endure it. But what have they done for you?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Exactly, I believe it's time for you to teach them all a lesson. Show them your pain, and why they should fear, and obey you."  
  
Serena thought for a while knowing what the orc said was the truth. She had done so much yet was never thanked once. She felt the need to destroy, and re-create the universe according to her will.  
  
"I will join you." She said her voice cold, and full of malice.  
  
Ufag shivered, and smiled. "As you command my queen." He bowed to her, and the two went out of the window. Heading for Mordor where they would start their conquest.  
  
  
  
  
End of ch. 13  
  
I know poor Legolas! But I'm wearing the ring of power, and typing this up. The fiery letters are glowing red so I've become a sadist in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed the fic! 


	14. chapter 13

Sorry this took so long, but I hope it's worth the wait! You'll find out why Serena went with Ufag in ch. 17.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch. 14  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas watched them go. He felt his heart shatter when Serena yelled at him to leave her alone. Callista looked smug, and winced at the bruises on her face. Elrond glanced around the room, and made everyone leave save Legolas. He realized by the expression on Legolas' face that he had no idea of what just happened.   
  
"I assume you have no idea of what the fight was about?" Elrond asked. Receiving a nod form Legolas he continued. "Serena, and Callista were fighting over you. Judging from the shouts we heard there must have been an argument. I came in, and the four of them were fighting against each other. Gandalf told them to stop, but was ignored. What happened afterwards I'm not sure. I found my-self restraining Serena. You then snapped out of your daze, and went to help Callista to your feet. You didn't see Serena in the room did you?"  
  
"No I did not. I'm so stupid, and now Serena hates me. Now I can't even go near her, and apologize since Amarra…"  
  
"Do not concern yourself with Amarra. I'm sure she's just upset because Serena is. This will all work out in the end."  
  
  
"I hope so, but if not I know that I'll die of grief if she doesn't forgive me."   
  
"Do not say such things Legolas! Even though she's upset she does love you."  
  
"Thank you Lord Elrond. I appreciate all that you've helped me with."  
  
"There's no need to thank me. Now let's go talk to Serena, and get this whole thing settled."  
  
  
Legolas smiled, and followed Elrond out of the room. Callista tried to stop him, but a glare from Gandalf, Erestor, Lindir, and Arwen stopped her.  
  
When the two reached the door to Serena's bedroom they saw Amarra, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, and Rini. As Amarra looked up she glared at Legolas, who boldly met her gaze.  
  
"What's HE doing here?"  
  
"Calm down Amarra." Michelle told her soothingly.  
  
"I apologize for what happened back there. I now realize what that must have seemed, and looked like. But please give me three-minutes to talk to her."  
  
"Two, and if you hurt her anymore…"  
  
"I assure you I wont."   
  
Amarra nodded her consent. After all she reminded herself that this is the father of her future prince. A glance form Trista, and all of them left Legolas alone.   
  
Legolas knocked on the door, but there was no answer. "Serena please open the door I must speak with you." Silence was his only answer. Tears of anguish welled up in his eyes, but he blinked them back. He then set about picking the lock. After hearing the door slide open he braced himself and entered. As he turned his attention to the bed he saw that the room was empty. He frantically searched the bedroom, and saw a morgul blade flashing in the moonlight on the balcony. "Orcs!" he hissed through his teeth, and ran down the stairs.  
  
Trista heard running, and looked to see Legolas running as if his life were at stake. "Legolas what happened?"  
  
"Serena's missing." Was his reply, as he stopped and looked at them.  
  
That was the only thing the outers needed to hear. They transformed missing the shocked looks of the others that were present. And ran out to the stables with Legolas. Aragorn shot Arwen a loving look, as he to followed the outers. Determined to help his friends. Rini was left behind, but didn't mind at all. Elrond looked at her, and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
  
  
***  
Glorfindel's Group  
***  
  
  
Glorfindel, Gil-Galad, Oropher, and Thranduil rode ahead of the party. Scouting the area for any danger. Thranduil gave a cry as he saw 5 Nazgul, an orc, and a woman heading for Mordor. Glorfindel gasped as he recognized the woman.  
  
"Glorfindel what is it?" Oropher asked.  
  
"That's Serena!"  
  
"What?! Let's go get her."  
  
"There are to many Nazgul, Oropher. We also can't wait for the others to catch up since they'll be out of site." Gil-Galad said.  
  
"Very well then. I'll see you all later."  
  
"Where are you going father?"  
  
"Eru told me to look after Serena, and the baby. So that's exactly what I'm going to do."  
  
"I'm coming with you then." Thranduil told him, and the two rode after Serena.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
Serena  
***  
  
  
  
When Serena, and Ufag to the Nazgul they bowed to her. One of them savagely grabbed his horses' reins, and offered his hand to her. Serena accepted it, and was lifted onto the horse. They galloped towards Mordor. Only stopping for Serena to rest, and eat. For nine days they traveled, when they finally arrived at Mordor the Lord of the Nazgul came out to greet her.   
  
"My queen, Lord Sauron, and Setavid will arrive shortly. They wish for you to make yourself comfortable."  
  
"I will, Ufag, after I rest I wish to pick out a horse."  
  
"Yes, your majesty." Ufag said with a bow.  
  
Serena nodded at him, and smiled inwardly. Yes, everything was going according to plan. Soon this would all be over….  
  
End of ch. 14  
  
  
Yes! I finished! Now I need to figure out how I'm going to make all this work. For all of you who hate the inners don't worry. They're going to suffer in the worst way possible.  
  
I want everyone to know that I tried to send them e-mail cards but 80% couldn't be sent. I was so upset, that took me 2 hours to do! Oh well those of you who got cards I hope you enjoy them.  
  
Bye! 


	15. chapter 14

Forgive me! This was supposed to be out 2 weeks ago! My monitor is dying I think so I was hesitant about typing. Oh well I hope this is worth the wait…no I'm sure it's not.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch. 15  
  
  
  
Oropher heard Serena's conversation, and was nervous.  
  
"Did he really have to fall for someone who even the Nazgul are afraid of?" Oropher questioned.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe he likes women with strong will." Thranduil stated shrugging.  
  
There attention was averted however when Sauron, the inner, Darien, and Setavid appeared. Ufag stepped up, and bowed to Sauron, and Setavid.  
  
"I'm pleased at your return."  
  
"Where is Cosmos?" Sauron questioned.  
  
"Asleep when she awakens she wishes to choose a horse."  
  
"Anything she desires will be hers."  
  
"So Serena's here. Lets go, and greet her girls." Mina said walking towards one of the doors. Surprised when the Nazgul, and Ufag stopped her.  
  
"You will see Serena when she wishes it." Ufag told her.  
  
"All we came here for was to get Serena, and leave." Lita growled.  
  
"If you go near her, and she has not called for you my dungeons will be your new rooms." Sauron warned giving them a glare that said: piss me off and die.  
  
***  
Hiding from Sauron  
***  
  
  
"Serena seems to be very respected, and feared in Mordor." Thranduil observed.  
  
"Yes, Sauron seems wary when he mentions her as well."  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
"Make sure nothing happens to her or the child." Oropher answered, and the two headed for Serena's room.  
  
  
***  
Rivendell's gates  
***  
  
  
Gil-Galad, and Glorfindel had just entered Imladris. As usual the Lord of Rivendell was there to greet them. Along with Galadriel, and Celeborn. All 3 were surprised when they saw the High King of the Noldor.  
  
"I'm sure you all have questions on my return, but they can wait till later." Gil-Galad told them seeing shock on their faces.  
  
"Where's King Thranduil?" Elrond asked.  
  
"He went with Oropher to follow Serena."  
  
"You saw her?"  
  
"Yes she was traveling with a few Nazgul, and one orc."  
  
"Legolas was right she was taken by an orc."  
  
"To be more correct she was being escorted. The Nazgul seemed terrified of her."  
  
"We are very much honored by your return." Galadriel said looking impassive. Glancing at Celeborn who motioned for them to follow him, and get settled.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
Legolas and co.  
***  
  
  
  
"I can't believe I let her get kidnapped!" Amarra growled.   
  
"It's not your fault koibito." Michelle tried comforting her lover, and was partially successful.  
  
"Michelle is right if this is anyone's fault it is mine." Legolas said sadly not noticing Amarra glancing at him.  
  
Though she wouldn't admit it out loud Amarra felt a little guilty. She overheard the hobbits say that elves could die of grief, and was concerned. Noticing that Legolas was starting to show signs of mal-nutrition.  
  
"Lets take an hour break." Amarra suggested getting off her horse.  
  
"We need to find Serena." Legolas protested, but Amarra ignored him. He sighed, and sat on a log near the fire waiting for the others to finish resting. When they began to eat Legolas was surprised when Amarra sat beside him instead of Michelle.  
  
"You should eat something." Amarra told him.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Legolas said quietly.  
  
"How do you expect to help Serena if you starve yourself?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Look I know that I haven't been kind to you…but lets put our behavior behind us. We can re-introduce ourselves, and I promise I won't hit you this time." She told him teasingly.  
  
"Thank you this makes me feel a lot better." Noticing Amarra was still looking at him expectantly. "Legolas Greenleaf Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
"Amarra Tenoh Princess of Uranus." The two shook hands, and Amarra grinned. "Will you eat now, or am I going to have to force you?"  
  
Legolas laughed, and joined in the meal.  
  
  
  
***  
Rini  
***  
  
  
  
Rini walked around Imladris admiring the waterfalls.   
  
"This place is so beautiful! Much prettier than Crystal Tokyo." She then continued her walk.  
  
"Are you Rini?" An elderly voice asked.  
  
"Yes, who are you?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough. In the meantime your mother wants to let you know she is fine. Also I have a question for you."  
  
"What's your question?"   
  
"I was wondering if you would like to be Legolas' daughter?"  
  
"Of course!, But how?"   
  
"Since you were taken from a timeline which no longer exists you can choose who you wanted your father to be."  
  
"Really? Then he's the one I want my father to be."  
  
"Very well child." The voice said, and Rini fell unconscious.  
  
  
  
End of ch. 15  
  
  
  
Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Rini should know better than to talk to strangers! Also to my beta reader. I emailed you, but my letter didn't get sent. It says you don't exist. So if you could e-mail me that would help.   
  
  
EXPECT CH. 16 UP AROUND NEXT WEEK AT THE LATEST! 


	16. chapter 15

Hi people! Here's the new chapter, and thanks for the reviews! I love every one of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch. 16  
  
  
  
When Serena awoke Ufag was knocking on her door.  
  
"Enter"  
  
"My queen, Sauron, and Setavid have returned. They await an audience with you, but you are to choose a horse first."  
  
Serena nodded, and rose out of bet. She stretched her muscles, and joined Ufag the two of them walking towards the stables below Baradur's dark tower.  
  
  
'Where is he?' Serena wondered looking at the horses. Taking another glance she sighed, and began to pick a Nazgul horse when she finally heard him. A black stallion with a gold horn, and shock white mane, and tail, but what made her recognize him the most were the gold eyes.  
  
"Ufag, I want the black stallion with the gold horn. Find someone to bring him to me…unsaddled is that clear?"   
  
"Yes Cosmos, You there!" Ufag shouted at an orc lounging on top of a crate. "Bring that stallion to Cosmos. No saddle understood?"  
  
The poor orc looked terrified at the horse he had to bring. For the stallion had already trampled 30 Uruk-Hai warriors. But he obeyed the order. Maneuvering the stallion towards Serena.  
  
Serena approached the horse, and patted him on the side. 'Your late.' She told him mentally.  
  
'Forgive me I was sidetracked delivering the Istari to Imladris.'  
  
'It matters not. You're here now Helios, and you know of my plans.'  
  
'I await your orders Cosmos.' Helios told her nuzzling her shoulder.  
  
"Go back to the stables. I will ride you later." She then watched as Helios trotted back to the stables. "Ufag, I wish to see Sauron now."  
  
"Follow me." Ufag led Serena to Sauron's rebuilt throne room. When they entered Sauron greeted Serena, and bowed to her.  
  
"It is an honor to see you again. Especially under better circumstances."  
  
"I agree Lord Sauron. What do you wish of me?"  
  
"I just wanted to speak with you. Also will you let your son train here, and be a warrior?"  
  
"If I can over see his training I have no objections."  
  
"Thank you, and forgive me for not offering you a seat. Your throne is still being built.  
  
Serena inclined her head, and asked Sauron, "Is it true that my ex-senshi are here?"  
  
Sauron hesitated wondering what Serena would do to him if he told her the truth.  
  
"Well" She asked getting impatient.  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"Good!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm glad they are here. Could you find someone to bring them here?"  
  
"Of course, Ufag bring in the inners, and the male."  
  
Ufag left, and Sauron asked Serena if she wished to speak to them in private.  
  
"No, this is your kingdom, and I would like you to be here."  
  
Ufag quickly returned bringing the inners, and Darien. He then went to Serena's side, and she whispered into his ear. He gave the inners an evil look before excusing himself, and hurrying from the chamber.  
  
"Glad to see you looking so well." Serena told them.  
  
"What to you so long to call us meatball-head?" Rei asked annoyed.  
  
"Shut your mouth whore! I'm addressing you, and you will only answer my questions."  
  
"We don't have to take this from you!" Mina shouted at her.  
  
"But my dear cousin. That's where you're wrong…"   
  
As Serena finished her sentence Ufag burst into the room with 50 orcs.  
  
"What is this?!" Darien yelled.  
  
"While I slept I was wondering how I would punish the five of you. Death was too good for you. But then I remembered that there are no female orcs. So I decided to let them you use the five of you for sport!" Serena said cheerfully.  
  
"WHAT!!!" The inners shouted in unison.  
  
"Your joking right?!" Mina asked fearfully.  
  
"No, I'm not. I'm sure they'll love you since your immortal, and can't die at all. Don't worry Darien will be joining you. Since there are a few orcs who prefer the same sex." She then laughed as the inners, and Darien were dragged from the room screaming in terror.  
  
  
  
***  
"That is beyond cruel…" Oropher whispered in shock at the inners fate.  
  
"Remind me to never get on her bad side…Legolas has no idea what he's getting into." Thranduil remarked.  
  
"Yeah, instead of giving her an elven betrothal ring he should made her a One Ring replica."  
  
Before Thranduil could add to that comment the door to the throne room opened.  
  
  
  
***  
Throne room  
***  
  
  
  
Setavid entered the room after hearing screams from Darien, and the outers. He kneeled in front of Serena.  
  
"I'm glad to finally meet you Cosmos."  
  
"Who are you? I didn't call for you."  
  
"I am Setavid. Forgive me for not waiting to be called. I'm going to help teach your son."  
  
Serena nodded, "It's good to meet you. Forgive me, but the trip still makes me tired. I will speak to you privately later on." She told them hearing a voice in her head.  
  
"Of course take your time…" He said smiling at her retreating form.  
  
  
  
  
End of ch. 16  
  
  
I know it's short, but I'll try to update ch. 17 really quickly! Also the inners sentence…IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!!!!!!!!! MY DAD BOUGHT ME THE RING OF POWER AND I'M WEARING IT!!!!!!!!!! *stops screaming, and looks at the glowing red letters, and speaking in a gollumish voice*  
  
"Yessssssss Preciousssssssssss We wrote a good chapter didn't we????? Yeeeessssssssss very niiiiiiiiccccccceeeeee chapter.":gollum: 


	17. chapter 16

Forgive me!! I know I haven't updated for a while. First I had writers block, and then my inner Gollum got to me! Eyes glaze over: "But we hasss a new percioussssss…… yesssss we gots Nenya…. Snaps out of it  
  
IF ANY OF YOU ARE INTERESTED I WROTE ANOTHER STORY. IT'S CALLED PROPHECY OF PEACE! Take a look please and tell me what you think. It's in the LOTR section.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch. 17  
  
  
  
  
As Serena slept she met with her mother in a dream.  
  
"Isn't their punishment a little harsh?"  
  
"Yes, but they tried to kill my son. I also foresaw that they would betray me, and revive Chaos if I let them be." Serena then looked thoughtful, "has Rini met with?"  
  
"Yes, Radagast has spoken to Rini. She now looks like a pink haired Elf."  
  
"Good, I hope Legolas will forgive me. This is the only way I can keep everyone safe."  
  
"Does Ufag know of your plans?"  
  
"Serena smiled and nodded. "He does, and I'll admit he is a fine actor."  
  
"Indeed I can't believe he played his part as well as he did. Have you spoken with Setavid?"  
  
"Not privately, but he awaits my orders."  
  
"Have you spoken with your soon to be husband's father, and grandfather?"  
  
"Kuso I almost forgot!"  
  
"Then I will not keep you. I will speak with you later Serena."  
  
"Goodbye mother." Serena then woke up, and glanced around the room. "I'm not going to hurt you so come out. I'm sure you have questions Oropher and Thranduil about why I'm pretending to be evil."  
  
"Pretending?" Oropher asked standing from his position on the floor.  
  
"I've been told that you're going to make me a grandfather?" Thranduil asked smiling at Serena's blush.  
  
"Yes, he will be a very powerful warrior, and a great ruler."  
  
"You said you were pretending to be evil why?" Oropher asked sitting next to her on the bed.  
  
"As you have heard Setavid call me I am Cosmos. The Empress of the Universe Setavid was able to easily revive Sauron, and restore his army. So I decided to separate his body and soul. That should keep him from returning."  
  
"So you're making sure he can't return at all. Excellent idea I must say." Oropher told her.  
  
"Thanks so I need for you two to keep away from Setavid."  
  
"We can't do that. Eru let me return to Middle Earth so I could protect you, and the child." Oropher said remembering what Eru told him to do.  
  
Serena sighed and decided to tell them a little more about Setavid.  
  
  
  
***  
Legolas  
***  
  
  
The group was almost at Mordor. Just a few more miles, and they could rescue Serena. One of Legolas' hands moved from Arod's reins, and fingered the Elven betrothal rings. Once he was alone with Serena he would propose.  
  
'Hopefully she'll be in a good mood this time.' Legolas thought. Not wanting a repeat of what happened at their last reunion. He then thought of the child wondering whom it would take after. Knowing for certain that he would love his offspring dearly.  
  
  
  
  
***  
Rivendell  
***  
  
  
  
As Elrond walked through the many corridors he saw a flash of brown and pink.  
  
"Radagast! What are you doing here? Rini!"  
  
"Calm down my friend. Serena had me come here. She wanted Rini to have a few Elven traits. Look at her ears."  
  
"You've spoken to Serena?" Elrond asked and looked at Rini's now pointed ears.  
  
"Yes, she is in Mordor. Apparently we were not able to destroy Sauron completely. That is why she left. So he cannot return to destroy other races.  
  
Rini stirred in Radagast's arms, and blinked sleepily. She smiled when she saw Elrond, who picked her up, and carried her to her room.  
  
Gandalf was startled to see Radagast, and the two began talking about all that had occurred.  
  
  
***  
One of Rivendell's gardens  
***  
  
  
Galadriel made her way through the garden, and came across a sad looking Arwen. She sat next to her granddaughter, and stroked her hair knowing that she was missing Aragorn, and her friends.  
  
  
  
  
***  
Serena's room  
***  
  
  
"So let me get this straight. Setavid is not an evil wizard, and he's working for you?" Oropher questioned.  
  
"Yes, I needed his help in infiltrating Sauron's forces." Serena responded and began fingering her brooch.  
  
"So why did Eru wish for us to protect you?"   
  
"I'm not sure. Though I am Cosmos the transformation hasn't taken over completely. I can only foresee a few things."  
  
  
A knock at the door sent Thranduil, and Oropher diving under her bed.  
  
"Enter" Serena said watching the door open.  
  
Ufag came running in, and out tried to catch his breath. "Legolas, and the others are approaching Baradur!" He spoke wondering how this was going to affect their plans.  
  
"We have no choice we must attack."  
  
"But what would they think if we attack them?"  
  
"We can't worry about that now. I will confront Legolas in battle, and tell him what's going on. That way he can hopefully get the others to leave."  
  
"Very well, I shall ready the horses, and inform Sauron of your plans to attack." Ufag bowed, and shut the door.  
  
"As for you two you'll need disguises." Serena said making a wish on the silver crystal to keep Thranduil and Oropher looking like orcs in Baradur.  
  
Thranduil walked towards her mirror, and gasped in horror. "I LOOK like an ORC!!!"  
  
"Don't worry other Elves, and my friends will still recognize you. So just relax it's not permanent."  
  
The three left the room going to confront their friends saddend that it had come to this. They were surprised to see Sauron there, and a few other Orcs. Sauron smiled at them and they set off to confront Legolas' group together.  
  
  
  
End of ch. 17  
  
  
  
  
Whew done! Sorry if it's boring though. I'll try to get ch. 18 done ASAP!  
  
Also I'm going to make Hotaru Elrond and Setsuna's daughter. More of that will be revealed later. As for Sets not knowing much about the future. It's because Serena has become Cosmos, and she can't determine her destiny since it has been altered.   
  
Once again PLEASE READ PROPHECY OF PEACE!! I only got 2 reviews for my first chapter, and my friends told me it's really good. 


	18. Plans for the Future

IMPORTANT  
  
  
To those who have reviewed my story I am sorry...I can't continue...It's just getting to CUTE!!!!!!! This isn't me at all. I read fanfics containing slash,torture,angst,drama, and rape. This is my problem I wrote this fic to blow off some steam, when I was bored. It was meant to get flames mostly. If someone wishes I will let them take-over, and perhaps in the future if I am bored or inspired, threatend, hunted down,and tied to a keyboard this will probably be it. I have started chapter 18, but I've lost it a second time. I think this is due to the fact that my other story has been neglected 'Prophecy of Peace' I worked to make it different from other LOTR fics. Making my heroine an Elven Valkyrie who lost to Sauron after he forged the One Ring. It also deals with why the Orcs hate the Elves, and perhaps an alliance between the two. But back to the matter at hand this could be the ending, and to those who think me a heartless bitch I know how you feel. AJ Matthews hasn't updated since the end of May 


	19. Here it is!

I know its been forever! Anyone who wants to do the continuation can go for it! It may be intresting to see how many variations there will be.  
  
One condition:  
  
Include my pename so I know where to read it. Put me in the summary!  
  
^_^ Have fun! 


End file.
